Devices for protecting seeds and new growing plants from the elements outdoors are well known. Conventional greenhouses are one of the best known examples. On a smaller scale, portable, reusable, transparent and translucent structures that enclose the protectable seed or plant have also be described in the prior art. In one example, a mini-greenhouse apparatus has a tapered transparent receptacle member with a lower collar anchor unit that fits over a lower lip element of the apparatus. The collar has ground penetrating downwardly depending spike elements that are angled slightly outwardly with respect to the collar element. A holed cap can also be mounted on the smaller end of the unit. Another protective device for growing plants is constructed of corrugated plastic material and folded in the form of a straight or tapered hexagonal column having two openable hinged lid panels. Still another seedling protector device consists of one or more shade tubes used to protect the plants from solar radiation. A support tube and ground engaging stake may be used to hold the protector in position about the plant. In a recent invention, the protective shell for the young plants is made from a resilient resin material formed by two substantially identical mating sections integrally formed with connecting snaps and selectively closable openings for air and irrigation purposes.